Birthday Gift
by Takuma
Summary: OneShot: It's Bulma's birthday, and no one is around to celebrate it with her. Even though she feels alone in the world on this day, she doesn't realize there is someone who cares... even if he doesn't realize it either. Fluff alert!... Um... sort of


Birthday Gift

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Bulma gave a small sigh as she looked on her calendar.

It was a day she found depressing.

She couldn't celebrate it with anyone... just herself.

All her friends were out training for the androids, and she was alone. Sure... her parents were around, but they were leaving for one of my dad's meetings later on this day. It was halfway across the world.

So... she was stuck at home... alone... and on her birthday.

What made Bulma think this day would be joyful? Why was it expressed that this is the most wonderful time in the world? The day you were born?

She began walking down a large staircase.

"Why does it have to be now of all days?" she questioned herself with a sigh. It just seemed to be another day that was to be wasted on just waiting and anxiety. Those androids were going to be coming soon... maybe with in the next year they would show.

Bulma lethargically sauntered into the kitchen and plopped down in one of the chairs. She so happened to notice the permanent houseguest helping himself to breakfast. Beside the constant fighting and the hissy fists the two would get into, he was one she enjoyed to be around. He protected the home, before Capsule Corp would have break-ins every once in a while. People had hoped to steal ideas that could have made them millions... the media had also come to bombard them with questions on a daily basis. But... because Vegeta was now here, the robbers and the media stayed away. The saiyan prince was labeled as the world's most dangerous man.

It was a wonder why the police force allowed Vegeta to remain out in the public... or at least live at the Briefs home.

Bulma sighed as she looked down to the table. She really felt like going back to her room and sleeping the day away. She didn't want to face this upcoming miserable day.

The saiyan prince glanced up to the female scientist, and he cocked an eyebrow. His meal was already finished. He curiously glanced at her. She didn't have that usual charm... or spark in her being. She almost seemed lifeless.

"You look dead," stated the saiyan prince looking into Bulma's dull blue eyes.

She just looked up to him before turning back to staring at the table with an unusual silence.

That reaction alone made Vegeta more curious than ever. She NEVER left a comment like that unanswered. She would usually make some snide remark, which would soon turn into an unpleasant argument. And as sick and twisted as Vegeta was, he enjoyed the verbal fights they shared every day... at least three times a day.

This wasn't normal. He could feel it.

"You're not your normal harpy self." That was the closest thing he could say when it came to things of his concern.

She just shrugged her shoulders as she looked outside. "Of all days... everyone has to be gone."

Vegeta lightly frowned as he went to set the plate in the sink, "And what's so special about this particular day? Nothing too spectacular to me... There are the normal annoying flying things with feathers flying around making loud noises that hurt my ears... and the bland green weeds that cover this mud ball of a planet. Nothing out of the 'bizarre'."

Bulma just lightly nodded her head before standing up, "Yeah..." she began to walk to the door with out even getting something to fill her food deprived stomach. "It's just a normal day..."

She slowly walked out of the kitchen to wonder back up to her room. She did think that sleeping away this day was indeed the best idea she had.

Vegeta watched her as she slowly made her way out, and his mind couldn't comprehend why she was acting in such a way. She was usually filled with energy and that irresistible tongue of hers which spit out threats and comebacks to his insults. It just wasn't happening today...

The saiyan prince didn't understand why today was any different from this day... Sure, around this time last year he was gone, training in a remote area to unleash his frustrations and anger trying his hardest to reach supersaiyan. He was so close to his goal! So close! But he couldn't quite reach it...

Something caught the eye of the prince as he passed by the fridge.

It was a note, obviously written by Mrs. Briefs.

He snatched it up, and he read it.

'Your father and I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday! We hope your day is filled with Joy and Happiness, Bulma! Love you! –Mom and Dad'

Vegeta turned the piece of paper around and noticed nothing else. He lightly frowned as he flipped it over once again and read the note carefully.

So... that was it.

Today was her birthday.

Vegeta bit the side of his lip before looking to the door that Bulma left out. He then turned back to the note before placing it back on the fridge. Maybe she would find it later in the day if she came back down... but for now... the saiyan prince walked over to where the phone sat, and grabbed a wad of money before making his way out the door.

He had an errand to complete first before he went to his training.

¦±¦

Bulma walked back down to the kitchen; her stomach was demanding that she'd feed it before doing anything else... and she followed its commands. And walking over to the fridge, she noticed the note Vegeta had seen before. She read it, and lightly smiled.

At least her parents remembered.

She placed the note in her pants pocket before opening the fridge to find something edible. Bulma decided on a grapefruit. Even though the fruit was completely bitter should couldn't help but enjoy the taste of it. And with her long nails, she smirked as she began to peal the rind back from the fruit.

And in sitting at her place at the table, she set down the peel to the fruit on the table. Then that was when she noticed it. She noticed a small rectangular package before her wrapped up in what seemed to be silver-ish wrapping paper. She didn't want to admit it, but she secretly liked shiny things.

Then it seemed to hit her.

This package wasn't here when she first came down... wasn't it?

She noticed a small note on top of the wrapped gift and she set down the fruit. She then opened the small card.

'Happy Birthday' was all it stated. It wasn't a handwriting she recognized. It was too neat to be her father's or Yamucha's... and it wasn't feminine like her mothers. It didn't look like any of her other friend's hand writing either!

She bit her lip before looking to the back of the card for a possible signature.

None was found.

Oh well...

She went back to the package after placing the small note down to the side. She began to carefully open the wrapping and her eyes widened ever so slightly as her mouth dropped in surprise.

It was a journal! A personalized journal it was; the covering was in silver, and her name was engraved to the side of the cover. She lightly smiled as she opened the book up, and she opened it to the middle of the book. The female scientist brought it to her face, and she inhaled it deeply. She lightly smiled as she brought it down examining the soft fresh pages.

She loved the smell of new books.

She opened it to the front page, and she noticed another note written in the same hand writing as the small card had. Bulma lightly smiled as she read the note silently.

'You don't know how horrible it is for those around to see your spirit so low. Keep that smile on your face and your spirit high. Your family is thinking of you, as your friends. Hopefully your next birthday will be better than this one. I agree. The day has seemed a bit off.'

Bulma lightly smiled as she read the note once more. She gave a small sigh. This day has been a bit off... she agreed 100, but... At least there was someone who cared.

She looked up and smiled, "Thank you... who ever you are."

And in looking around the spacious kitchen, she looked around for a pen to write her first journal entry.

Vegeta watched from the halls, and lightly smiled as he watched her scribble in the book.

'At least she stopped sulking,' thought the prince as he strolled off to the Gravity Simulator.


End file.
